La Pasión De No Se Detiene
by littleangel123
Summary: AU with human names in use. Antonio left Lovina four years ago to become a pirate. Since then, she had heard nothing of him. How would she react when he comes back unannouced? SpainxFem!Romano, AmericaxFem!Canada, FrancexFem!England rated T for swears Not based on Spain's image song


La Pasión De No Se Detiene

_Two teenagers stood in a tomato field facing each other. One was a boy about sixteen with curly brown hair, green eyes and tan skin. The other was a girl about fifteen with pretty golden eyes and long dark auburn hair with a cute little curl sticking out. The boy looked tenderly at the girl who was on the verge of tears._

_"Lovina Vargas, mi pequeña tomate, remember, no matter what happens to me out at sea, Te amo mi amor." He said. Lovina sniffed and scowled._

_"Bastardo, you're so sappy. You're going to make me cry. And I am not a tomato, chigi!" She snapped. The boy laughed and took her hand, making her blush. _

_"Aww Lovi, you're so cute!" The boy said. Lovina narrowed her eyes at him._

_"I'm not trying to be cute Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo! And don't call me Lovi!" She yelled tearing her hand away from his and pouting. She instantly felt bad and looked away. He was going to become a pirate and here she was acting like a spoiled brat! She sighed and blushed again. "But…since you're going away and all…I'm make an exception just for you." Antonio smiled and hugged her._

_"Aww…Lovi! Te amo! Te amo!" He said burying his face in her hair. "But seriously, I do love you. My passion for you will never stop." _

_"I…umm…me too. Antonio…T-ti a-amo t-t-troppo." __Lovina said quietly. Antonio pulled away slightly from their hug in order to kiss her softly. Then, he pulled out a silver necklace with a heart pendant on it. _

_"I was going to give you this tomorrow but, I think it's a good time to give it now." Antonio said fastening the necklace on Lovina's neck. He looked down and saw a red ribbon sticking out of her apron pocket. Quickly, he snatched it. "I'll take this!" Lovina looked at him weirdly._

_"What would you want a ribbon for?" She asked. Antonio smiled._

_"To remember you by! And when my hair gets long, I'll tie it up with this ribbon and I'll be happy to know that mi tomate pequeña has used the same ribbon in her hair!" Antonio explained. Lovina sniffed and shook her head with a smile._

_"Always so sappy…geez…How did I survive knowing you all these years?" She said softly. Antonio answered right away._

_"Because you love me!" _

_"C-chigi! Don't say that so suddenly!"_

_"But it's true! Now, I should get you back to Mr. Romulus. He'll think I'm hogging his cute granddaughter again!" Antonio said taking her hand and walking her to the mansion on the right side of the field. _

_"I-I'm not cute, idiota."_

_"Aww Lovi! You're blushing like a tomato!" _

_"I AM NOT A TOMATO, CHIGI!"_

* * *

"_Sorella_? Are you alright?" Lovina blinked and saw her sister Feliciana waving a hand in front of her face. Behind Feli was Ludwig Beilschimdt, Feli's fiancé. Lovina scowled. She always hated to see the two together. The way that Feliciana and Ludwig loved each other always reminded her of her first and only love Antonio. She had not seen or heard from him since the day he left four years ago to become a pirate. She always thought that he had forgotten about her and settled down with someone else or that he died.

"Yeah, yeah. I am. Why do you ask? And why is the potato here?" Lovina asked gruffly. She absentmindedly touched the heart pendant on her neck.

"Well, you've been spacing out lately and I invited Luddy here!" Feliciana said brightly. Lovina sighed. "Oh and, by the way, we ran out of tomato seeds." Lovina's head snapped up.

"What?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said! Why didn't you tell me earlier _idiota_? We need tomato seeds if our business is going to survive!" Lovina got up and grabbed a shawl and her bag. She quickly adjusted her dress and stormed out of the house. Feliciana looked at Ludwig.

"Do you think we should come with her? I'm worried she'll hurt herself." Feliciana said. Ludwig patted his fiancée's shoulder.

"I think she'll be fine. It is Lovina after all…" He said. Feliciana hugged Ludwig.

"Alright! If you say so! Now, let's go make some pasta!" Feliciana grabbed the poor German's hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

* * *

Antonio got off the ship and breathed in the air of his old home. Now, at the age of twenty, he was the captain of his own ship and crew. He smiled and touched the red ribbon that held his long curly hair back. He hoped that he would see his precious Lovina after all these years. His two best friends, Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschimdt stood beside him.

"Good to be back, _non_?" Francis asked. Gilbert nodded.

"Yup! I heard that mein bruder has gotten himself a little fiancée! I have to see her and tease West about her right away!" The albino said with a mischievous glint in his red eyes. Francis's blue eyes twinkled while Antonio laughed.

"_Ma petite sœur_ Madeleine has also been engaged. His name is Monsieur Alfred F. Jones. I have to interrogate him very soon to see if he is good enough for her. And I cannot wait to see my Mademoiselle Alice Kirkland. I have missed _ma petite lapin_." Francis said. Then, a young woman with the same gold curly hair as Francis came rushing up to him, trying not to trip over the long skirt of her dress. She had one notably stubborn curl that bounced in front of her violet eyes as she ran. Behind her, a young man with sky blue eyes and blonde hair followed. He had a peculiar little cowlick that bounced with every step.

"Francis!" She threw herself into Francis's arms and he spun her around. The young man behind her stopped a few feet away from the siblings. Antonio and Gilbert chuckled.

"Madeleine! _Ma petite_! I have missed you _ma chéri_!" Francis smiled and hugged his sister tighter.

"It's been too long…" Madeleine said softly. Then she let go of Francis and walked over to the young man and took hold of his hand. "Oh and this is Alfred. The man you heard about so much in my letters." Alfred smiled and held out his free hand to Francis.

"Alfred F. Jones at your service Mr. Bonnefoy!" He said. Francis took his hand and shook it firmly.

"_Enchanté_ Monsieur Alfred. I have heard you have asked my sister to marry you, non?"

"Yes sir! She's honestly the best damsel a hero could ever have!" Alfred said proudly. Francis laughed. Then, he looked to see another blonde walking towards them with a blushing face.

"Speaking of damsels, here comes yours _mi amigo_!" Antonio said.

"Kesesesese! This will be amusing!" Gilbert said. Francis turned away from Alfred and walked over to the woman.

"Alice, _ma petite lapin_, you have come to see me after all these years!" Francis said pulling the British woman into a hug. Then, he felt a knee come in contact with his vital regions.

"_Merde_!" He doubled over. He heard Antonio and Gilbert laughing behind him.

"You bloody frog! How could you not send me a letter! The only reason I knew you were going to be here was because Madeleine was kind enough to tell me when you were arriving! Do you not know how much I worried about you? You bloody wanker…I missed you so much!" Alice yelled. Gilbert howled with another wave of laughter. Francis stood up and hugged the Brit.

"Ohohohohon, _désolé__ mon lapin_. I didn't know that you worried so much about _moi_." Francis said before kissing her. With one arm around Alice, he took Madeleine's hand. "Come now, let's go to my house and talk over a glass of wine. _Au revoir_ Gilbert, Antonio!" He called as he left with Alice, Alfred and Madeleine.

"They are quite a lively bunch, aren't they _mi amigo_?" Antonio asked. Gilbert nodded. They started walking towards town square.

"I swear, watching Alice and Francis makes me laugh all the time. He is such a love struck _dummkopt_ when he is with her. He doesn't even mind that she kneed his vital regions!"

"Sometimes, that's what love does to a man." Antonio said touching his ribbon. Then suddenly, a young woman crashed into him and fell to the ground, dropping packets of tomato seeds. She had a familiar little curl sticking up.

"Hey! Watch it _bastardo_!" She yelled. Antonio helped her up while Gilbert picked up the packets.

"_Lo siento senorita_. I-" He stopped in mid sentence when he saw a heart shaped pendant.

"You what?" She raised her head. Emerald eyes met gold. She gasped and stepped back. Gilbert looked at the both of them but said nothing.

"Lovina? _Mi tomate_? Is that you?" He asked with a huge grin on his face. Lovina started shaking. Gilbert put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright _fraülein_?" He asked. Lovina had tears in her eyes.

"You…you _BASTARDO_!" She screamed at Antonio. She ran away as fast as she could.

"Lovi!" He called after her. But it was too late. She had already disappeared. He turned to Gilbert with a distressed look on his face. "Did I do something wrong?" Gilbert shrugged.

"Don't ask me. Francis is the one who knows all about the women. Plus, she forgot her bag." Gilbert said holding it up. Antonio started to run. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Francis and Madeleine's place!" He yelled. Gilbert sighed and ran after him.

* * *

Lovina slammed the door of her bedroom. She sunk to the floor. Antonio, her dear idiotic Antonio, was back. After four years of no letters or visits he was back. She had been so full of emotions when she saw him in the street. She didn't know whether to cry out of the relief she had when she saw him alive or hit him out of anger since he didn't send her letters or kiss him out of pure joy, not caring about the possible wife he had. She mentally kicked herself for reacting the way she did. Good, sweet Antonio didn't deserve that. He had seemed so happy to see her. Then, she ruined it.

"_Dio_, I'm such an idiot…"

* * *

"FRANCIS!" Antonio called as he knocked on the door of the Bonnefoy mansion furiously. Gilbert ran up to him.

"_Mein Gott_ Antonio, calm down! You knocked down almost every person in your path!" Gilbert scolded.

"But this is important!" Antonio said. Finally, the door was opened, but, it was little Madeleine. Gilbert spied Alfred sitting in their sitting room.

"_Bonjour_ Monsieur Antonio and Monsieur Gilbert." She said in her normal quiet voice. Gilbert smiled at her.

"Hey Birdie! Antonio here needs love advice from your brother. So, tell him to stop trying to molest his fiancée and come down to help him please!" Gilbert said cheerfully. She nodded.

"Oui, I shall get him immediately then." She turned and called her brother. "Francis! Monsieur Antonio needs your help with _l'amour_!" Almost instantly, Francis rushed down with Alice trailing behind him. Thankfully, they had caught Francis right before he and Alice engaged in what Francis called _'faire de l'amour'_.

"You called _mon ami_?" He said letting them in. Madeleine, being a gracious hostess, pulled up two chairs for the pirates. Then, she went back to sit with Alfred. Francis sat across from them with Alice at his side. "So, what is the problem?"

"I…I found my first love." Antonio said softly. Francis smiled while Gilbert gave a confused look.

"That lady was the girl you've been talking about for the past four years?" Gilbert asked. Antonio nodded.

"What is wrong then? Isn't it a good thing you've found her?" Francis asked. Antonio shrugged.

"I thought it was but…she screamed at me and called me a _bastardo_ and ran away. Did I do something wrong?" Antonio said burying his face in his hands. Francis reached over and patted his friend's shoulder.

"I'm sure she was just shocked _mon ami_." Francis said soothingly. Alice scoffed.

"Knowing you, you probably did do something wrong." Alice said. Francis and Gilbert looked at her sharply.

"Alice, _mon cheri_-"

"Did you send her any letters?" Alice asked cutting Francis off. Antonio shook his head. "Any presents? Visits?" Antonio shook his head again. "Well, that's why she got mad at you. You see, if you had at least thought of sending word to her, she would've known that you were alive and still single. But, since you didn't, she probably thought that you've forgotten her and married someone else." Antonio gasped.

"But I would never-"

"Oh shut up and listen. Another possibility is that she thought you were dead. A letter would have reassured her of your safety and well-being." Alice said. Antonio looked at her wide eyed. He had never thought of it that way.

"_Dios mio_, I have to go to her right now and explain!" Antonio said bouncing up from his chair.

"You bloody be going to her you git." Alice said. Gilbert and Francis got up.

"I'll go with you." Gilbert said.

"_Moi aussi_." Francis said. Antonio smiled.

"_Gracias amigos_." Antonio said. He and Gilbert walked out the door while Francis gave Alice a soft kiss.

"W-what was that for you frog?" Alice said flustered. Francis smiled tenderly at her.

"That was for knocking some sense into my friend's head." He said as he followed his two friends out the door.

* * *

Antonio prayed that Lovina lived in the same place she did four years ago. It would be embarrassing if he knocked on the door and scared the living daylights out of the poor people who opened their door to the infamous 'Bad Touch Trio'. He took a deep breath as he saw a familiar tomato field. Not too far away, he saw the cozy white mansion he had been to so many times in the past. With Francis and Gilbert at his side, he walked up to the porch and knocked at the door. To his relief, Feliciana opened it.

"Ve~ who are you?" She asked. Antonio smiled at Lovina's younger sister.

"Aww, Feli, don't you remember me?" He asked. She studied him for a moment and then her face lit up.

"Big Brother Antonio!" She yelled hugging him. When she let go, she let them in. "It's so good to see you again!"

"You too Feli!" Antonio replied. Ludwig walked in.

"Feliciana who did you let-_Bruder_?" Ludwig froze as he saw his older brother. Gilbert grinned and slung an arm around him.

"Hey West! Whatcha doing here?" He asked. Ludwig blushed.

"Umm…well…" Feliciana went up to Ludwig and hugged the German's arm.

"He's my fiancée!" She said. Ludwig was beet red at that point.

"So….this is the girl that stole your heart eh?" Gilbert asked impishly. Ludwig coughed.

"Anyways, what is the occasion of you and your friends dropping by?" Ludwig asked.

"I'm here to see Lovina." Antonio said. "To talk to her."

"And give back her tomato seeds." Gilbert added holding up her bag and giving it to Feliciana. She put it down on a nearby table.

"Oh, I see…" Feliciana said. "Well, she came home earlier and ran into her room. She hasn't come out since."

"Okay. Can you lead me to her room? It's been a long time since I've been here." Antonio said. Feliciana nodded.

"Alright then. I drop you off there and then I come back to the kitchen and prepare you ice just in case Lovi gets mad." She said. Antonio cringed at the memory of Lovina head butting him in the stomach.

"Thank you Feli." Antonio followed the younger Vargas up a spiral staircase and into a hallway with at least twenty different doors. Feliciana stopped at a red door.

"Here it is, good luck!" She said going back downstairs. Antonio took a deep breath and knocked.

"Go away Feli!" He heard Lovina mumbled. He let himself in. He saw Lovina lying down on her bed face down.

"Lovi?" She looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh, it's you." She said sitting up. "What do you want? Don't you have a wife to go to?"

'_Dios mio, Alice was right.' _Antonio thought. "Lovina, I don't have a wife."

"Oh." She said looking down. Antonio came to sit beside her.

"_Lo siento_ Lovina. I didn't mean to make you think that I forgot about you. I should've sent you a letter saying how I was and how I was doing." Antonio said hugging her close.

"_Dannatamente diritto dovrebbe avere_." Lovina mumbled into his chest.

"My passion for you has never stopped though. It never does. _Mi passion por usted no se ha detenido_." Antonio said kissing her forehead. She saw her red ribbon in his hair and then she knew he wasn't lying.

"Antonio…" Lovina sniffed and let out a quiet sob. Antonio panicked and let go of her.

"Ack! Lovi! Don't cry! I'll make you feel better! Umm…I'll do my cheer up charm! Fusososososo! Fusososososo!" Lovina laughed.

"_Idiota_, I'm crying out of joy!" She said. Antonio gave a nervous chuckle.

"O-oh right. I knew that!" He said hugging her again. She surprised him by kissing him. She pulled away with a blushing face.

"_La mia passione per lei ha mai smesso_." Lovina whispered. Antonio smiled and captured her lips in another kiss.

"Oh Lovi, always so cute. _Te amo mucho_." Antonio said. He got up and held out a hand to her. "Now, let's go downstairs and introduce you to my friends. I know they would love to meet you _mi amor_." Lovina took his hand shyly.

"Alright. Oh, by the way, _Ti amo bastardo_."

"I know _mi querida_, I know. _Te amo_."

* * *

A/N: There we go! That's the end. I'm sorry if my German, Italian, Spanish and French are not exactly perfect. Also if the characters are a tiny bit OOC, I'm sorry again. I just sort of went with what sound best. And if you are wondering why the title is La Pasión De No Se Detiene, that is because I was listening to that song why writing this and I thought 'Hey, that's a good title!' so there. Now any reviews will be nice but no flames please. Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Hetalia.

Translations (Language in brackets):

_Mi poco Tomate_- My little tomato (Spanish)

_Te amo, mi amor- _I love you my love (Spanish)

_Bastardo- _Bastard (Italian)

_Ti amo troppo- _I love you too. (Italian)

_Idiota- _Idiot (Italian)

_Sorella- _Sister (Italian)

_Non- _No (French)

_Mein bruder- _My brother (German)

_Ma petite sœur- _My little sister (French)

_Ma petite lapin- _My little rabbit (French)

_Ma petite- _My little (French)

_Ma cheri- _My dear (French)

_Enchanté- _Literally translated as Enchanted but most French people say it after they have been introduced to someone new. (French)

_Mi amigo(s)- _My friend(s) (Spanish)

_Merde- _Shit (French)

_Désolé- _Sorry (French)

_Moi- _Me (French)

_Au revoir- _Goodbye (French)

_Dummkopt- _Fool (German)

_Lo siento senorita- _I'm sorry Miss (Spanish)

_Fraülein- _Miss (German)

_Dio- _God (Italian)

_Mein Gott- _My God (German)

_Oui- _Yes (French)

_Mon ami- _My friend (French)

_Dios Mio- _My God (Spanish)

_Moi aussi- _Me too (French)

_Gracias- _Thank you (Spanish)

_Dannatamente diritto dovrebbe avere- _Damn right you should have (Italian)

_Mi passion por usted no se ha detenido- _My passion for you has never stopped. (Spanish)

_La mia passione per lei ha mai smesso- _My passion for you has never stopped either (Italian)

_Te amo mucho- _I love you very much (Spanish)

_Ti amo bastardo- _I love you bastard (Italian)

_Mi querida- _My dear (Spanish)

_Mi amor- _My love


End file.
